


I Sang About You The Whole Time

by AbschaumNo1



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, secret playlists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: There’s a playlist Leon has that he kind of hopes no one will ever find out about.





	I Sang About You The Whole Time

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been floating around my head for a very long while now. Because really what use is being bilingual when you can't use it to secretly serenade your crush?? (Or well... not exactly serenade in this case lol)
> 
> This absolutely goes out to eberbae, who's the sole reason I managed to work out a piece that works better than my original scenario for this idea! I hope you like what I made out of the little twitter fic I sent you!
> 
> The title is translated from the song ['Ich Sang Die Ganze Zeit Von Dir' by Tomte](https://youtu.be/M6zP71psCT4)

There’s a playlist Leon has that he kind of hopes no one will ever find out about. He has taken care to give it an especially boring name and to bury it deep where none of his teammates might see it. He still listens to it all the time, because well, it’s his Connor playlist and of course he does.

The thing is, that even if his teammates happen to hear it it’s not like they’re going to know what it means. It’s all in German, and sure, they’d chirp him endlessly, because there’s a bunch of objectively terrible songs on it, but at least it would be his taste of music that gets him chirped, not his giant crush on Connor.

Obviously Leon has non-German songs that will always remind him of Connor, but this playlist is German only, because Leon’s playing it safe here and this way he can probably pass it off as something Kim sent him, or just random shit that reminds him of home. It’s absolutely fool proof.

 

Leon has a playlist that he only plays when he thinks no one is around to catch him do it. Connor is fairly sure he’s the only one on the team who has caught him listening to it. But Leon doesn’t know that, and Connor doesn’t want to tell him either. It feels like telling Leon would ruin the memory somehow.

It had been on one of their off days, and Connor had spontaneously decided to get lunch with Leon. He had taken the spare key Leon had given him and Nursey just in case, and went down to ask Leon himself. Maybe it had been a mistake to be so convinced that Leon would be lying on his couch watching TV, but Connor hadn’t known that when he had entered the apartment and heard music from the kitchen. Connor had been about to enter the room when he had realised that the music was German and that Leon was singing along softly. He had looked around the door frame cautiously and found Leon half turned away from him. It was barely enough to see his face, but the look on it had been so soft that Connor’s breath had caught in his throat.

Sure, Leon always looked good. Hell, Connor should probably be concerned about how he didn’t think that Leon ever looked anything less than beautiful. But right in that moment, in his kitchen, wearing an old t-shirt and sweatpants, singing along to some German pop song, he had been the most beautiful human being Connor had ever seen.

And right at that moment Connor had realised that he is way past the point of no return.

 

The thing is that Leon is absolutely sure that Connor will never see more in him than a friend. And well, it sucks. It honest to god sucks. Because there’s the moments when it almost feels like there is more between them, like Connor maybe feels the same, and there is nothing Leon wants more than for that to be true.

He pines, yes, and he manages to keep his feelings in check for the most part. But he’s only human and on the days when he needs it he can always put on the playlist and mope some.

Luckily Connor never uses the key Leon gave him and Nursey, so there’s no danger of him hearing it.

It’s all fine, really.

 

Maybe it’s not the cool thing to do, but one day when he’s over at Leon’s and Leon is off to get new clothes because he somehow managed to get drenched in water, Connor goes through his playlists until he finds one that’s all German. He takes a photo and by the time Leon’s back in dry clothes (not that Connor was complaining about the way his wet shirt clung to his torso), the screen is back to the one that’s still playing.

Connor starts googling things when he’s back in his own bedroom, listening to some of the songs, and looking up lyrics and translations. The first thing he realises is that there’s a lot of love songs. Mostly love songs actually. It’s…Connor’s not quite sure what to think, because the thought of Leon in love with someone else is not something he had hoped to find out about. Even though he’s also not quite sure what he had even hoped to find. He ends up closing his laptop to mope instead.

Nursey picks up on the fact that something has happened, but he doesn’t ask. The way he watches Connor is not much better though, because Connor is increasingly sure that Nursey has figured out what’s going on.

Even if he hasn’t it’s kind of a give-away when Nursey walks into Connor’s room one afternoon and finds him listening to sad German music.

“Ugh what’s that crap you’re listening to? It’s making me depressed and I don’t even understand what it’s about,” Nursey complains, letting himself fall down onto the bed next to Connor. Connor evades his eyes and is about to snap his laptop shut when Nursey takes a look at the screen and kinda scrunches up his face. He puts an arm around Connor. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Talk about what?” Connor asks a little defensively.

Nursey rolls his eyes. “Your big giant crush on Leon, you idiot. What else do you think?”

“Why do you think I have a crush on Leon?” Connor fidgets.

“Because it’s like visible from space it’s so obvious. And I know he’s been listening to that artist for some reason. He has that weird playlist with nothing but German music hidden somewhere that he thinks no one knows about.”

“How do you know about the playlist?”

Nursey shrugs. “Me and Klef found it.” He narrows his eyes at Connor. “How do _you_ know about it?”

“He doesn’t know but I uh caught him listening to it. And then I found it and snuck a photo.”

“So what’s on it?”

Connor deflates a little. “Love songs.”

“Okay. You got it somewhere?” But Nursey doesn’t wait for Connor’s reply, he just grabs the laptop from him.

Connor watches him as he finds Connor’s version of the playlist and clicks through the songs, looking up lyrics and making little hmm sounds.

Finally Nursey hands the laptop back to Connor. “You’re dumb,” he says. “Have you even looked up all of these lyrics?”

Connor shakes his head.

“Jesus, Davo. He’s not exactly subtle.” He points at a couple of songs. “These are pretty damn obviously about you.”

“About me?” Connor blinks in confusion. “Are you sure?”

“Read the lyrics.”

Connor does and…he can’t argue with Nursey.

“But…what do I do?” he says.

Nursey sighs, but he takes pity on Connor. “You’re lucky you’re friends with me then.”

Which is how Connor ends up building a playlist for Leon with Nursey’s help and a lot of google translate.

 

Leon gets invited over to Connor’s and Nursey’s place for dinner, which isn’t anything weird. They have dinner together all the time.

What’s kind of weird is that Nursey isn’t there when he arrives. And well, there’s the music coming from Connor’s phone where it’s docked into the speakers on the kitchen counter. It takes Leon a moment, but then he realises that it’s in German and he can’t help it, he kind of freezes.

Connor doesn’t say anything about it, he just goes on with his cooking, focussing on the stove instead of talking to Leon, as if there’s something he’s waiting for him to figure out. And Leon has been playing with him for a while now, he _knows_ Connor, so it doesn’t take him long to realise that Connor is tense.

It takes him a little longer, and a song change to realise what songs Connor is playing, but he remains silent, just waits to see if he’s right.

“Connor,” he breathes, when the next song finally confirms his suspicions, and for a moment he thinks Connor hasn’t heard him. But then he turns around, looking just as nervous as Leon felt just a few minutes ago.

“I uh found your playlist about me,” Connor says, and Leon realises this is Connor giving him an opening to deny everything.

He steps closer and says, “What did you think?”

“Well first I didn’t realise it was about me.” Connor shrugs, looking as little sheepish. “But then I did and well…”

Leon takes another step towards him. “So you’re saying…?”

“Yes.”

“Can I kiss you?” It’s not what Leon wanted to say, but he kind of blurts it out before he can change his mind. Connor just nods and Leon makes the last couple of steps in a heartbeat, taking Connor’s face in his hands and bringing their mouths together, because wow. Connor greets him eagerly.

 

“You could have said something, you know?” Connor says much later after dinner and sex, Leon’s head pillowed on his chest.

“I didn’t want to ruin what we already had,” Leon says.

“So you said it with a playlist I couldn’t understand and wasn’t supposed to find out about?”

“It worked, didn’t it?” Leon looks up at him with a smug smile and Connor rolls his eyes.

“You’re ridiculous,” Connor says all fondly, and Leon chuckles.

“So are you,” he quips back.

Connor just laughs until Leon leans up and kisses him to shut him up. At least they can be ridiculous together.


End file.
